


A Cold, Thoughtful Night

by 0JokingAround



Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Human, Late night thoughts, Nighttime, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, The Old Mill, Toad Tower (mentioned), Toads, cold night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: Dwelling in thoughts kept him warm.Sleeping in armor gave her chills.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright
Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Two Cloaks and a Couple of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place after “Toadcatcher”)

If they were going to create a new army together and take over the world, they had to be smart about it. They needed to prepare first thing tomorrow morning for the long journey ahead and brace themselves for anything. It wasn't gonna be easy by any means, him being branded as a traitor and all, but he had hope. Even the possibility of General Yunnan still kicking and itching for a rematch couldn't diminish his hope, not even a little. He was too fired up from today's events to let anything, or anyone, make him feel otherwise.

And it was all thanks to his lieutenant, Sasha, for reminding him that he still had something, or in this case someone, worth fighting for.

Her.

He never really knew where they stood until today. They started out as enemies but ever since their battle with the herons, they've gained mutual trust and respect within one another. He wouldn't have called it friendship at that time, more like a working relationship. Even when they weren't working and just talked to each other or "hang out" as she called it in her strange, human terms, he didn't consider themselves as friends. If anything, they were more like acquaintances during those moments, nothing more, nothing less.

He might have been wrong, though. It was definitely in the realm of possibilities. Friendship wasn't something he was too familiar with, so maybe they have been friends for quite a while now. It only took a crazy general hunting him down and his lieutenant defying his orders to leave for him to realize that. That's all, could've gone worse in his opinion.

He yawned, sleep starting to creep up on him as his eyelids slowly grew heavy. He decided he dwelled on his thoughts long enough for one night and closed his eyes, ready to take on the world tomorrow morning. It wasn't until he heard a strange noise, not a minute later, that he opened his eyes again. The sound was soft, quiet, and shaky like a shuddering exhale of someone's breath. It didn't sound like Percy or Braddock, as there would've been a croak accompanied by it, so it had to be Sasha, but why?

He sat up from his makeshift bed of bags of grain and looked to his right. Sasha was laying in her own makeshift bed just a few feet away from his, back turned from him and shoulders slightly trembling. Not sure if she was asleep or not, he carefully walked to where she was as quiet as possible. He cursed at himself when the floorboards creaked underneath him every few steps, the sound sharp and clear for him, but Sasha didn't seem to mind, or maybe she didn't hear.

He peered over her shoulder and saw that she was, in fact, still sleeping. Though her eyes were closed, they seemed to wince every now and then along with her nose scrunching up and her arms hugging herself tighter. A shuddering breath escaped her mouth, the sound of her teeth chattering quietly, and yet the sound was deafening to him for some reason. Her shuddering still hasn't stopped, not even for a moment.

"You're cold..." he mutters under his breath accompanied by a small puff of fog. He didn't think it was that cold tonight, but he supposed it would be a bit chilly for someone wearing mostly armor instead of clothes. Unfortunately, Sasha's clothes were back in Toad Tower, which was buried in rubble and most likely unrecoverable. Even if some were left undamaged or even just partially, neither of them wanted to go back there, anyways. It was too painful of a reminder for both of them.

He turned his head from left to right, wondering if there was something inside this old mill that could possibly be used as a blanket or something. His eyes landed on the cloaks Braddock and Percy used to pretend they were bounty hunters earlier on this morning, laying carelessly onto the floor. "Heh, that was a good one," he whispered to himself, walking over to the clocks and picking them both up. "You really tried any means necessary to get me back up on my feet. Even going as far as staging an attack on me with my own warriors, no less," he says as he walks back to her. He drapes the cloaks over her body with a gentleness he wasn't aware that he was capable of. 

"I respect that," he whispers, the tone of his voice sounding very odd to himself for a second there. It held a certain quality to it, but he couldn't quite put his claw on it as to what. Admiration? Fondness? He supposed he has grown a soft spot for her after all that they've been through. Not to mention everything that she's done to help him with...well, pretty much everything.

Her shivering stopped, and he smiled when she instinctively clutched on to the cloaks to bury herself deeper in them. "Goodnight, Sasha," he says softly and walks back to his makeshift bed, laying on it with a small huff and closing his eyes. Making a quick, mental note to himself before he falls asleep, he's making sure that they stop by a clothing shop tomorrow at the nearby town. They had to be appropriately dressed for any kind of terrain or weather they'll face in their long journey ahead of them, after all. He'll make sure of it.

Finding sleepwear for his lieutenant being the main objective.

Grime fell asleep with that in mind, and a pair of eyes watched him as he did just a few feet away. Percy and Braddock looked at each other for a moment, smiling before closing their eyes and cuddling closer for warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


	2. A Good Eye and a Penny's Worth of Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one good eye that she was grateful for.

In the corner of his one good eye, he saw something that caught his interest, but he wasn't sure why. It was a fabric sample, just like any other on display, yet there was something about it that intrigued him, unlike all the others. He grabbed it almost instinctively, and it was soft to the touch. Its color was different from all the others, too, a pinkish or purplish color that stood out from the sea of blues and greens that surrounded it. He had no idea why, but he just knew that this had to be the one. 

He was sure of it.

"How about this?" he asks Sasha, holding out his hand for her to see the fabric sample and take it. He watched as her eyes lit up as soon as she saw it. She put down a blue fabric sample that she was looking at before and put it back on display, grabbing the one found he found. Humming in thought and looking quite interested at his find, she kneaded the soft fabric between her thumbs and index fingers. She smiled and turned her attention away from him and to the seamstress in front of them. 

"This one," she says and hands over the fabric sample to her, and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before.

The young toad seamstress smiles at her for a moment before her eyes landed on the fabric sample she was holding. "Ooh, you're just in luck! This fabric, in particular, not to mention its beautiful color, is the last one we have in stock until next season."

"Nice," Sasha says coolly, though Grime could've sworn he heard a hint of excitement in her voice akin to a tadpole getting a new toy.

"Isn't it? Now, follow me to the next room so that I can take your measurements. It should only take a few minutes."

Sasha starts following the seamstress into the other room, but before she enters, she turns her head to the side and glances back at Grime, smiling. "Good eye, Captain," she says before entering the room.

He did nothing special, nothing incredible at all, and yet her compliment alone made him feel like he accomplished something great. It was ridiculous to feel as such, but in a way, he supposed it was a great accomplishment. Percy and Braddock suggested dozens of fabric samples to Sasha, but she rejected them all for different reasons. Yet, his first suggestion was not only accepted but a valuable rarity as well. He really couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at that, until the slow realization of how expensive custom made clothes were.

'Oh, you better be grateful to me for this, lieutenant,' he thought in slight despair, already feeling the emptiness in his pockets.

"Way to go, Captain!" Percy says as he walks up towards him with Braddock. 

"Yeah, how'd you know she'd like that one?" Braddock asks.

"I, uh..." he started, drawing a blank. Honestly, he didn't know he just...knew, if that made any sense. "Followed my instincts," he said, causing the two toads to look at him in awe as if he just told them he had superpowers. If he were to believe himself, he wished he followed his instincts sooner. If he'd known that he'd make the right choice for Sasha on his first try, he would've done so earlier so they'd hit the road much quicker.

Shopping for supplies was a lot more time consuming than he thought, though he mostly blames Sasha for that. He chuckled to himself. 'So picky,' he thought, almost endearingly, if not slightly annoyed. At this rate, preparations were going to take a bit longer than he would've liked, possibly a day or two. 'Oh, well,' he thought, crossing his arms and waiting for Sasha and the seamstress just outside the room they were in, 'better to be safe than sorry, I suppose.'

"I think pink would look really nice on Sasha," Percy says.

"Pink? I thought it was purple," Braddocks says, scratching her head on confusion. 

They both looked at him for an answer, but he merely shrugged. 

He had no idea which color it was either.

* * *

Luckily, the seamstress was able to make Sasha's sleepwear in just a couple of hours. During those hours, they were able to buy a decent amount of supplies, though another day of prep was still necessary. He didn't mind that as much as he thought he would, not when it'll all be worth it once their journey begins.

Seeing her loving her new sleepwear, though, he'd argued it was already worth it.

"Are you cold?"

Sasha snorted. "Hardly," she says, running her left hand across her right arm, feeling the soft fabric of her long-sleeved pajama shirt. "It's so warm and totes comfortable."

He furrows his brows in confusion. "...totes?"

"Totally."

"Ah," he says, nodding. He briefly wondered if humans had an abbreviation for everything, before stating, "Good. Then you should be able to sleep more soundly tonight."

"Sure will," she said with a smile, following it up with a small yawn.   
She made herself comfortable in her makeshift bed as much as she could and closes her eyes. "Goodnight, Grimes."

"Goodnight, Sasha," he says and turns around, heading towards his makeshift bed. 

"Hey...Grimes?" He heard Sasha softly, sleepily.

He turned back slightly, glancing at her curiously. "Yes?"

She opened her eyes tiredly, a small smile adorning her face. "Thanks..." she said, quickly falling asleep as soon as those words escaped her lips.

He smiled. 'Worth every penny,' he thought, watching her sleep peacefully and warmly for a moment before calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


End file.
